


The Jaws Loom

by taichara



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Elwin's not as sure of himself as he's letting on, inside or outside.





	The Jaws Loom

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "alien nation"

Night-time, and camp time; Elwin sat staring at the embers of the fire, prodding the sullenly-glowing coals with a green twig, staring into the ruddy light. Just like his own quest again, camping around a fire, chasing after salvation, but --

_It's unreal how much everything's changed, yet ... not changed at all._

_Maybe it's me that changed, or the Gate makes me think it ... ugh._

He squashed the thoughts down, stirred the embers around; heard Matthew mutter in his sleep, noticed Leon finally slept.

Why couldn't he do the same?

What was this unease?

_I feel ... like I'm being drawn apart._


End file.
